Ilum
*Sistema de la Base Starkiller [[Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza novela]] |soles = *AsarNexus of Power *Estrella no identificada [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |lunas = *2 *0 Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios |coord = G-7Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio |distancia = |orbita = 5 |dia = 66 horas |año = *301 añosStar Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away *Variable |clase = |composicion = |diametro = 660 kilómetros |atmosfera = Respirable |clima = Helado |gravedad = |terreno = *Glaciares cristalinos *Llanuras heladas *Montañas *Bosques |agua = |interes = *Templo Jedi **Cueva de Cristales *Base StarkillerStar Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual |fauna = Criatura no identificadaAge of Resistance - Finn 1 |flora = Árboles |especies = |otrasespecies = Humanos |idioma = |poblacion = 5,200 |ciudades = |imports = |exports = Cristales Kyber |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *Imperio GalácticoCatalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One *Primera Orden }} Ilum fue un planeta recubierto de nieve localizado en el sector 7G de las Regiones Desconocidas, en el sistema Ilum. En el sistema, Ilum era el quinto planeta de la estrella Asar, situado a la misma distancia de Asar y de la nube de cometas del sistema. Ilum fue utilizado durante miles de años por la Orden Jedi para la Reunión, un ritual en el que los Iniciados Jedi debían encontrar y recoger cristales kyber para sus sables de luz. Cuando la Orden Jedi fue exterminada por orden de Darth Sidious, el nuevo Imperio Galáctico ocupó Ilum y comenzó a excavar en él para acceder a su suministro de cristales kyber y construir la primera y segunda Estrella de la Muerte. La explotación de los recursos del planeta creó una enorme trinchera que atravesaba el ecuador de Ilum. Tras la caída del Imperio, su estado sucesor, la Primera Orden, convirtió la enorme trinchera en la Base Starkiller: una superarma destructora de planetas que era la culminación de las investigaciones del Imperio en energía oscura y túneles hiperespaciales. Las modificaciones de la Primera Orden permitieron a Ilum actuar como una base móvil hasta que fue destruido por la Resistencia en respuesta a la destrucción del sistema Hosnian. Tras el ataque, liderado por Poe Dameron, el planeta colapsó dando lugar a una estrella que más adelante sería nombrada como Solo, en honor al legendario contrabandista Han Solo que murió en su superficie. Descripción El planeta Ilum estaba situado en el sistema Ilum, un sistema estelar ubicado en una parte de las Regiones Desconocidas conocida como el sector 7G. Ilum era un mundo antártico; lo que significaba que el planeta entero estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve, por lo que era casi inhabitable para la mayoría de especies.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber Escondida bajo la superficie helada de Ilum se encontraba lo que se conocía como Cueva de Cristales. En la cueva de cristales se encontraban cristales kyber, que atrajeron a la Orden Jedi a Ilum para recolectarlos durante un rito conocido como la Reunión, en el que los Iniciados Jedi recogían sus cristales sintonizando con la Fuerza. Por ello, Ilum fue un lugar sagrado para la Orden Jedi durante siglos.''Ahsoka'' También bajo la superficie de Ilum se encontraban géiseres, formados como resultado de la actividad volcánica del planeta. Los géiseres calentaban cuerpos de agua bajo la superficie, y su tamaño y duración variaba en función de episodios volcánicos y de deposición de minerales. También había presentes formaciones geológicas en las cuevas del planeta, formadas durante billones de años por causa de la acumulación de minerales, depositados desde fluidos hidrotermales.Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order El planeta tenía un núcleo cristalino kyber. En el 18 ABY, el Imperio Galáctico ya había corrompido Ilum, agotando sus recursos y habiendo destruido partes enteras de la superficie del planeta, puesto que estaban recolectando cristales kyber para la Estrella de la Muerte. La destrucción era visible incluso desde el espacio. Cuando la superviviente de la Purga Jedi Ahsoka Tano regresó al planeta, vio que había por lo menos dos Destructores Estelares y una nave minera en la órbita. Pedazos del planeta habían sido extraídos, exponiendo las rocas y magma que emergían del núcleo del planeta. Historia Descubrimiento La historia conocida de Ilum comenzó decenas de miles de años antes de la creación del Imperio Galáctico. Una exploradora Jedi llevó a cabo una navegación por el hiperespacio guiada por la Fuerza a través de rutas hiperespaciales, lo que le llevó a las Regiones Desconocidas. Fue atraída por una poderosa resonancia en la Fuerza, que le condujo a Ilum. La exploradora informó de que Ilum carecía de vida inteligente, pero que abundaban en él muchas especies de animales no inteligentes. Usos Jedi Equipos de reconocimiento Jedi fueron enviados más adelante, y finalmente descubrieron una enorme cantidad de cristales kyber naturales como pontita y mefita. El Alto Consejo Jedi de la Orden Jedi envió a eruditos, artesanos y guerreros para asegurar el planeta. El Consejo decidió que el planeta debía ser mantenido en secreto ante el resto de la galaxia. Topógrafos del hiperespacio trazaron una ruta hiperespacial ininterrumpida desde el planeta Metellos de los Mundos del Núcleo de Metellos hasta Ilum, lo cual fue increíblemente complejo. El Templo Jedi de Ilum permaneció como el último signo de vida inteligente del planeta, aunque estaba prácticamente todo él cubierto de hielo. Todas las demás bases de Ilum fueron eliminadas por los Jedi. Ilum se convirtió en un suministrador de cristales kyber más grande cuando otros planetas agotaron sus suministros. Guerras Clon Como era tradición, grupos de Iniciados Jedi viajaban a Ilum para construir sus primeros sables de luz, a bordo del Crucible y escoltados por un Jedi de mayor rango. En el 20 ABY, uno de esos rituales tradicionales tuvo lugar en medio de las Guerras Clon. La Padawan Ahsoka Tano escoltó a los iniciados Jedi Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro y Zatt a la Cueva de Cristales, donde el Gran Maestro Yoda esperaba su llegada. Cada iniciado Jedi pasó por pruebas distintas para obtener sus cristales. Todos los iniciados abandonaron Ilum a bordo del Crisol, donde fueron instruidos por el droide arquitecto Huyang en la construcción de sus sables de luz. Bajo el Imperio Galáctico En el 19 ABY, el Imperio Galáctico fue proclamado. Rápidamente, el Imperio ocupó Ilum y comenzó a explotar sus recursos, revelando emergencias de magma procedentes del núcleo. La entrada del Templo Jedi fue destruida para acceder a la cueva de cristales. Una enorme nave minera, así como dos destructores estelares, permanecían en la órbita del planeta para supervisar la extracción de recursos. El Imperio usaba energía geotérmica del núcleo del planeta para usar su maquinaria y controlar la temperatura interna de sus operaciones industriales. Bioproductos dañinos fueron creados como resultado, causando la destrucción del ecosistema de Ilum. Después de que el sable de luz de su maestro quedase dañado, el Padawan Cal Kestis visitó la cueva de cristales de Ilum para encontrar un cristal kyber y construir un nuevo sable de luz. Aunque había tenido problemas con el destacamento imperial del planeta, tuvo éxito en la misión y consiguió escapar del planeta con facilidad. Conversión en superarma Tras la Batalla de Jakku en el 5 DBY, algunos de los remanentes del Imperio Galáctico desaparecieron en las Regiones Desconocidas y se reorganizaron en la Primera Orden. Ilum fue escogido para empezar el desarrollo del proyecto Starkiller por parte de la Primera Orden, y durante un periodo de 30 años continuaron con las excavaciones comenzadas por el Imperio, transformando la trinchera del ecuador en la Base Starkiller, con el núcleo de cristal kyber del planeta sirviendo como campo de contención para la superarma. En el 34 DBY, la Primera Orden usó la Base Starkiller para destruir el sistema Hosnian. El Cataclismo de Hosnian destruyó a la Nueva República, y la Resistencia, actuando en base a la información obtenida de Finn, un soldado de asalto desertor de la Primera Orden, lanzó un ataque contra la Base Starkiller en un intento de destruir la superarma antes de que disparase contra su base de D'Qar. Con la ayuda de Han Solo, Chewbacca y Finn, que llegaron a Ilum para desactivar el escudo protector del planeta, la Resistencia pudo destruir el oscilador térmico que evitaba que la Base Starkiller se desestabilizara. La destrucción del oscilador térmico provocó una sucesión de explosiones en cadena por toda la superficie de Ilum, que explosionó, convirtiéndose en una pequeña estrella[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] que sería conocida como "Solo". Habitantes Ilum no era el hogar de un gran número de habitantes, con tan sólo 5,200 de ellos inteligentes. De esos, el 45% era equipo de soporte, el 30% investigadores temporales, el 20% eran militares, y el 5% restante consistía en otros individuos que vivían en el planeta. Localizaciones La principal atracción de Ilum era su Templo Jedi, escondido tras un gran acantilado de hielo. Bajo ese templo se encontraba un enorme complejo de cuevas de cristales, donde muchos de esos cristales podían ser encontrados, y era la sede de la Reunión. La superficie restante de Ilum era estéril, salvo por cañones y montañas, aunque también había bosques en su superficie. Durante la Guerra Fría entre la Nueva República y la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller fue construida en la trinchera de su ecuador. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' * * * * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Planetas de las Regiones Desconocidas